Happy Birthday Kagome
by xxoikilluoxx
Summary: Kagome and her old and new friends are going on a thanksgiving vacation but it's also Kagome's birhtday and Atem finally after a years admits his feelings


**Happy Birthday Kagome**

In the school of Tokyo High school a girl with midnight black hair with a blue tint in it, Sapphire blue eyes wearing a navy blue jacket, a light blue blouse underneath it with a small blue bow and a navy blue plaid skirt that ended mid thigh and small boots that were flat was in a hurry.

It was Thanksgiving in two weeks and it was the last day of school so she was a hurry to get to her locker that was on the other side of the school to get her book bag and get home. Her and her friends were leaving tonight to go to her cousin Sango's cabin for the next two weeks.

Her friends counted Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Miroku, Tea, Yugi, Atem, Tristan, Joey, Bakura, Kagura, her twin brother Naraku, Bankostu, Jaksotu, Sango, Koga, Ayame, her twin Brother Hojo and Duke and they were all going on the trip. On only was Thanksgiving in two weeks but her birthday was tomorrow she would be eighteen.

When she got to her locker their stood a male with long sliver-ish white, Amber eyes with pink lining the eye lids, a crescent moon on his head, purple markings on his cheeks , he wore the male school uniform that included a black long sleeve shirt and black slacks and he wore white tennis shoes.

"Hello Sesshomaru-sama" Kagome said panting and opening her locker. Sesshomaru looked at her and his cold eyes turned warm at the sight of her and he smiled warmly at her.

"Hello Kagome and what did I tell you about calling me Sesshomaru-sama we're friend so there is no use for that" Sesshomaru said.

"Oops sorry I'm just in a hurry to get home to pack and ohh its going to rain tonight it should be starting soon you think you can take me home" Kagome asked picking up her violin and back pack.

"Sure I can do that plus I have to pick up Inuyasha and the bus should be there around 8'o clock tonight is that alright" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome smiled and nodded that only gave her 7 hours of packing cause it was 1'o clock.

"Let's go then I have to get some last minute things before we meet at your home to leave" Sesshomaru said stuffing what looked like a gift in his book bag and closing his locker. Kagome nodded and they began the walk to the front of the building.

When they got there Inuyasha was already standing there at the car. He had silver hair dog ears on his head and was wearing the same uniform as Sesshomaru.

"Hey Inu I need to get home and pack Atem and his gang should be at my house by now cause we are having lunch there and they promise to help me pack" Kagome said getting in the passenger seat.

"Hell ya I'm ready I can't wait no school and going out into the country for two weeks oh yea I'm so ready" Inuyasha said and Kagome rolled her eyes laughing.

At Kagome's house there stood a group of people stood there on the porch. Two of them were boys with spiked hair blonde in the front then it with it darkening into a black color in the middle and at the end was pink, one was taller and one was short.

The two other boys next to them were about the same height, one had brown hair that was pointed in the front with brown eyes and the other had messy blonde hair with brown eyes. There was one girl that short brown hair and blue eyes0

"Hey Atem what did you get Kagome for her birthday I know for the last month you been thinking about what you were getting her" The blonde asked.

"I won't tell you that's for me to know and you to find out even Yugi doesn't know about it" The guy Atem said. Then he went back to think about the said girl who he had a crush since they met when they were juniors.

FLASHBACK

It was the first day of school and Yugi and his gang was walking towards they're new school since they moved to Tokyo, Yugi was in front holding his Millennium puzzle when a girl with midnight black hair that went to her waist was in front of them.

"Hello you must be the new students I'm here to give you a tour of the school" The girl said and Yugi spoke up.

"Thank you I'm Yugi Moto this is Tristan Taylor, Tea (don't know her last name) and Joey" Yugi said.

'Yugi there is something about this girl that's caught my interest' a male voice spoke from inside him.

"Well My name is Kagome I'm a Junior as well as you I'm student body president and the leader of the Orchestra club so will you-" Kagome said cut off by another male voice.

"Hey Kagome long time no see" A male said from a distance. They look to see a male with silver hair and dog ears wearing the male uniform running towards Kagome.

"Hey Inuyasha how you been" Kagome said with a warmly brotherly love smile. But she couldn't keep her mind off the short boy with the large puzzle.

"Oh good we just returned from America we were visiting my grandmother on my father's side of the family I swear her and my ears" Inuyasha said and Kagome giggled.

"Hey Inuyasha can you take Yugi's friends I got to talk to Yugi" Kagome said. Inuyasha nodded and motioned them over into the school leaving Yugi and Kagome outside alone.

"Come with me to my hang out place" Kagome said and looked right at Atem and he gasped.

'YUGI she just looked right at me I think she can see me' Atem screamed to Yugi shocked. Yugi showed a shock face but followed the young girl. They went to the back of the school to what looked like a large house then he noticed a barrier.

"Come in don't be afraid" Kagome said opening the door for him. Yugi went inside and saw all kinds of scrolls, spells, herbs, futons, all kinds what looked like mist in bottles and he was shocked.

"What are you" Asked the spirit when he came out. Kagome just smiled and got of some sort of spell.

"Well I a miko a very powerful one I wish to make you flesh and blood if you allow" Kagome said and the spirit was shock as well as Yugi.

"That would acceptable I always wished I could have my own body" The spirit said. Kagome smiled and then began to chant. Yugi and Atem both felt weird then their souls began to separate quickly.

Next to them the spirit from the puzzle began its own transformation of making a body, when it was done the Spirit now turned teen looked at everything in shock then looked to Yugi then at Kagome who had a blushing face.

He then felt a cold wind pass along his new body and he looked down to see he was naked and he slightly flushed then looked at Kagome to see her holding a midnight black haori and midnight blue Hakama.

"Here put this on I will now need to make some papers for you to join the school by the looks of it you look around the same grade as me do you have any education" Kagome asked.

"Yes I do when I merged with Yugi I learned from him I even know how to drive when he learned to" He said.

"Well what's your name I will need to know" Kagome asked.

"Well I know my name its Atem fair maiden" Atem said. Kagome flushed and took out all her text books she had brought for her grade during the summer.

"While I try to make you some government papers to make you a citizen then I'll sign you up for the school I want you to try your knowledge in these book this I what we will be learning this year" Kagome said.

"Ok I won't mind" Atem said following Kagome out of the small house to the table area and sat down.

"Ok for history I want you to world on chapters one through 5 Biology chapter 1, Algebra pages one through 30 that should take you all day even with the lunch day" Kagome said. Atem nodded and began to work.

After an hour Inuyasha who sniffed Kagome out brought Yugi's friends back and also Sesshomaru and Yugi's friend's gasps to see Atem and Yugi sitting next to each other separated but they didn't seem to notice one bit.

"Hey Atem what do you want your birthday to be considering your birth year is 1994 same year as me" Kagome asked.

"Um I choose January 27 as my birthday" Atem said and Kagome nodded not noticing the real look he gave her way but Tea and the others caught on. Tea was slightly jealous but shocked that Kagome seemed to be oblivious.

"Damn Sesshomaru she so innocent she doesn't even notice the lustful looks he's suddenly giving her way" Inuyasha whispered and Tea heard.

"Well she always was innocent remember when Koga and Naraku always flirted with her she didn't know it "Sesshomaru said and Tea was shocked.

"She's that native even I notice it wow was always like that" Tea muttered as the other boys talked to Atem.

END OF FLASHBACK

Ever since he always had a crush on her but he had no idea how to tell her. He knew that Tea had a thing for him but he could only take her as a friend but Kagome's beauty couldn't compare with Tea it was obvious that Kagome was prettier (No Pun Intended for Tea fans) and even her personality was better.

He was stopped in his thoughts about Kagome when Joey spoke up.

"So Atem are you going to tell what you got her to us" Joey asked. Atem looked at him with his dark violet eyes and shook his head.

"No you'll have to wait and see it's in my suitcase" Atem said and Yugi spoke up.

"I made her something it's also in my suitcase I know she will love it" Yugi said happily jumping around his 'cousin'

"I snuck my dad's gambling credit card which had a little over $2000 bucks on it" Joey said.

"Well I got her that one Avril Lavgine CD she always wanted the one that just came out" Tristan said.

"I got something for her Violin and some music sheets" Tea said hiding her jealously. She knew Atem liked Kagome but she also knew Kagome was oblivious to that and native and plus Kagome was like a sister to her.

Just then a car showed up and said girl got out with her laptop looking book bag in one hand and her violin strapped to her back. She was waving off to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru before turning to her some.

It was a medium size home with 8 bedrooms, 9 ½ bathrooms each bedroom had a full bathroom and had a half bathroom on the other side near the sunroom, a large kitchen with marble walls and wood floors, a sunroom (it's almost like a living room), a family room, a small library, a large back yards with a big pool and Jacuzzi, a patio with a grill surrounding by marble counter and it was about 2 stories high.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late I had to do some last minute things at the Orchestra club and it took forever to get done" Kagome said blushing a bit. Her breath hitched when she saw what Atem was wearing.

He was wearing a black tank top, a black spiked chocker like usual, black spiked bracelets, a dark blue almost purple jacket (Like he wore in the show), and black leather pants with the belt hanging to the side.

She knew she like Atem a lot like when she first met him but she knew about Tea's attraction to him and kept her feelings for him down not trying to ruin her friendship with Tea and she sigh inwardly.

"It's ok Kagome we don't mind waiting your mother was nice enough to give us lunch while we were waiting" Atem's deep voice reached her ears and her arousal spiked slightly and had to surpass a moan.

"Well I got to pack maybe I can bring tea to help find what clothes to pack" Kagome said and Tea nodded. She was wearing a blue blouse that reached just above her stomach, wearing while jeans and tennis shoes.

"Hey don't forget about us" three female voice said. Kagome looked to see a girl with long dark brown hair in a high ponytail, light dry wood brown eyes, pink lining her eyelids; she was wearing a blue tube top dress (Yea it's not cold yet) that reached her knees with a white slash that went around her waist with a bow in the back and black open toed 3" high heels. Another female had long wavy raven black hair in a high ponytail with two feathers in it, crimson red eyes, she wore a peach color strapless summer dress and same color high heels and the last female had flaming red in two ponytails, a green flower in her hair, Irish green eyes, small freckles on her cheeks, she wore a green tee shirt that hanged off her shoulder and black jeans.

"Sango, Kagura, Ayame you made it" Kagome exclaimed while giving the three girls a hug and they returned it.

"Hell yes we're here girl our boys were just getting our suitcases out of the car" Sango said pointing to the car where three males were standing. One had short black hair in a small ponytail at the nape of his neck, violet eyes, he wore a purple tee shirt and black loose jeans, another male had long midnight wavy hair that was a high pony tail, red eyes like Kagura only slightly darker, he had on a red tank top with a black vest over it that was unbuttoned and blue eyes that were baggie, he had a red chocker one with a cross hanging on it and golden bracelets. The last male had black hair that in a pony tail, sky blue eyes, he had a brown head band in his hair; he wore a brown tee shirt and blue jeans as well but darker than the second male's and he had pointed ears and claws like Ayame.

"Ah yes the wiseass boys of our group and the pervert Miroku, Naraku and Koga the only ones missing his Bankostu, Jaksotu and Inuyasha and we have a complete set of wiseasses" Kagome teased and the three male smirked while glaring at her playfully.

"Oh come on woman you know I just do it for fun plus I don't do it to you as much as I do to the troublesome mutt face your friends with" Koga said while grabbing his girlfriend's suitcase.

"Yes I'm a monk with pure intentions" Miroku said and Sango scowled at him.

"Yea right a monk with impure intentions kami forbid all the beautiful women can be saved from your wondering hands" Sango wisecracked while the other around Kagome laughed. Yugi and his friends not ever hearing about these other friends were confused.

"Yeah dumbass you know how many times I tried not attack you when you groped my sister in front of me you're lucky you still have your friends" Naraku said fake glaring at him. Miroku nodded and grabbed Sango's suitcase.

"Well you guys don't mind if I take the females away to help me pack" Kagome asked also looking at Yugi and his friends. The males nodded and Kagome lead them away from the ways going down the hall pass the kitchen to the last room to a door that said Kagome's room.

When they got inside her room they gasped at the size of the room. It to Kagome's other female friends her old room at the shrine as 3 times smaller. It had soft black carpet, aquamarine walls with white striping the top, it had a walk in closet that had a black door, she had a king size double bed with aquamarine bed sheets that were made out of silk and had a black covering over it, it had a black night stand with a matching dresser, it had another black door and girls wondered what that door lead to she had a large desk with a computer with a charging laptop next to it with an IPod touch, a nook and what looked like an electric notebook.

"Wow this room is a lot bigger than your old room and I see you got new furniture I say courtesy of your uncle who's also the major of the whole town" Sango said. Kagome nodded while Tea's eyes widen at this new information. While the girls and Kagome were busy going through her closet Tea searched the room and she stopped when she spotted something hanging on the wall.

It was a photo of Kagome, Sango, Kagura and Ayame what looked like they were at the beach and they were wearing bikinis. Kagome was in the middle, Sango was on the left, Ayame was on the right and Kagura was behind him. The word on the top said in sliver BEST FRIENDS on it.

"Hey Tea get over here and help us pack" Kagome said. Tea nodded and walked towards the closet and helped Kagome get packing.

**Later that night**

It was eight o clock when the busses arrived. Kagome was just getting ready to lift her suitcase when Atem came up and lifted it up for her. Kagome looked at him wide eye with wonder and he smiled.

"Ok bus number one will have Kagome, Atem, Tea, This Sesshomaru, Sango, Kagura, Ayame, and Inuyasha" Sesshomaru said pointing to the bus down the street.

"Bus two will have the rest you now get to your assigned bus now we leave in five minutes" Sesshomaru said while walking to his bus with the rest except Tea, Kagome and Atem. Tea looked at Kagome and Atem and saw how he was smiling at her while she was looking at him with wonder.

"Well shall we get the stuff in the bus so we could leave" Atem asked. Kagome not trusting her voice nodded picking up the black backpack that held her laptop, electric notebook and IPod and her violin case and walked with him to the bus with Tea right behind them.

When they got on the bus it had 16 seats that looked like mini couches that were across each other with a table in the middle with two seats each creating 8 rows of seats with enough room to walk in, it had a small hallway in the back and a door that said bathroom.

"Ok here is your sitting partners, Atem and Kagome, Tea and This Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Kagura, Ayame and Sango now choose any seat you want" Sesshomaru said and they went to the seats.

Atem and Kagome choose the seat on the right and put their stuff on the seats and sat down while Tea and Sesshomaru sat down next to them. When it came to leaving Kagome began writing in her electric notebook and Atem was reading book from the House of Night series (my favorite series) while underneath the book he was reading a book about female anatomy he got from his friend in the said class.

During the ride Sesshomaru and everyone else except Tea, Kagome and Atem and he decided to be brave and went to sit next to her.

"Hey Kagome what are you writing right now" Atem asked. Kagome looked up and then back down.

"Oh just some story ideas and the summaries for the genera's adventure, romance, fantasy, humor etc" Kagome said. Atem gulped and nodded.

"Well can I talk to you in private" Atem asked getting up and handing her his hand. Kagome looked at him and nodded. Kagome grabbed his hand and he led them to the deep hallway without realizing Tea followed them.

"What is it you wanted to talk to me a-" Kagome said cut off by Atem when he suddenly pushed her against the wall and kissed her. Kagome was shocked at first but then got over it and kissed him back wrapping her arms under his and hugged his back. Atem did the same thing and wrapped his arms around her neck.

When Tea reached the corner and looked she gasped silently and covered her mouth when she saw them making out right in front of her without a care in the world. When they pulled back she saw the desire and love they had for each other.

"Kagome look I know you like me you don't have to hide it I like you ever since you looked at me that day and release me from the puzzle making my own body" Atem said raspy from the lustful kiss they just shared.

"I do but what about Tea I don't want to mess up our friendship and she like you as well I just don't wa-"Kagome said cut off by a deep peck on the lips.

"Hush I only like her as a friend she will always be my friend like we were before we met Kagome I want you to be my present and Future Kagome are you willing to that with me" Atem asked nibbling on her ear lobe.

"Oh Atem yes I wanted you the moment I saw you" Kagome moaned out and Atem smiled before grunting in pleasure when he felt her damp core through his pants.

"Allow me to have sex with you immortal one" Atem said and Kagome gasped.

"How" Kagome asked. Atem smirked and kissed her neck where her shoulder and met.

"Trust me I been knowing when I first saw you last year" Atem said sucking on her neck and Kagome moaned louder in pleasure.

"Oh Atem please quit teasing me oh yes oh god" Kagome moaned when she felt his hand rubbing her clit through the thongs she wore. Tea was close to tears watching her crush in the process of having sex with someone else.

Kagome face flushed with red from the pleasure and rubbed his chest and wash board abs and he grunted feeling her hands on his chest. He then moved her thong aside and felt how wet she really was.

"Wow Kags you are so wet already and I'm only just beginning I can about imagine you wrapped around me" Atem said huskily. Kagome just moaned out at his word and ministrations and could not form words.

"You know I could make all of my friends immortal with… just a stroke of my aura then you don't have… to watch as our friend wither and die while we stay young" Kagome said between moans of pleasure of him kissing her neck and teasing her core with fingerless gloves he was wearing.

"That I would love then we can pass our dreams without worrying about anything like growing old please do it before we start cause if we do there is no turning back and you'll be forever mine" Atem said.

"Ok just give me and moment" Kagome said and then surrounded herself in a light blue color and spread her immortal essence into all her friends and then settle back down again. Kagome nodded for him to continue.

LEMON DELETED

"Happy birthday Kagome" Atem whispered to the slowly falling asleep girl when the clock struck midnight. Kagome smiled and then feel into a deep sleep feeling completely sated.

Tea watched as Atem pulled out and buttoned his pants while carrying the sleeping birthday girl and for the first time she realize it didn't hurt and she smiled knowing them two were now together without hiding their feeling.

"I guess I have an eternity to figure out my life and when I do I will know" Tea whispered going back to her seat preparing the day the vacation with start.

**A/N: please review should I do a sequel or no **


End file.
